


Artist Envy

by anakinspams



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Civil war bucky, Dirty Talk, Foreplay, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Worker Bucky Barnes, Soft Dirty Talk, Teasing, Top Steve Rogers, bucky has both arms, post serum steve rogers, smut at the end, solo masturbation, steve is really sweet, stucky au, stucky fluff, stucky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinspams/pseuds/anakinspams
Summary: Bucky is a sex worker (prostitute) and Steve sees him on his way to class one day. He's an aspiring artist and is stunned by Bucky's natural beauty. He decides to pay Bucky for a service. Not for sex, but to draw him.





	1. The meeting

_Steve's POV:_

 

I was in the middle of a busy traffic jam on my way to class. Horns blaring, people yelling. It was in the evening so I'm assuming this is the evening rush of people on their way home. I looked around, and someone caught my eye. He was a decent height, long brown hair, well dressed. He looked like an angel on Earth. The way he walked was intoxicating. He walked up to another man and leaned against his chest, kissing his neck. I watched as the man handed him a roll of money and smirk. Oh, I see what's going on. He's a prostitute. It's been a while since I had seen a male sex worker on the street.

I never thought of "buying" one for the night even though this is the loneliest I've ever been. Sure, I have classes and friends in my classes but they don't talk to me outside of class. I wish I could just sit down with someone, maybe have dinner or just to talk about things we like. He was absolutely gorgeous and I would be honored to sit in his presence. Isn't that sad? The only way I can get a cute guy to spend time with me is if I pay them. 

I was thinking of how to get his number or get to ask him for a favor. Maybe I could wait on that street and hope that he's there tomorrow. I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud horn behind me. I should really stop daydreaming. I drove through the intersection and made my way to the college for my classes.

 

**_\- Next day, afternoon-_ **

"Look, I don't know if I can do that. What if he doesn't like me?" I asked my friend Tony as we ate lunch at a local diner. He shook his head and took a drink from his milkshake. He smirked and raised his eyebrow.

"Look, they're not paid to like you. They're paid to please you. They're numb, they don't care about feelings. They shut those useless things off a long time ago." He seemed really knowledgeable in the subject of sex workers and it always made me wonder about him. How did he know all this stuff? I know that Tony watched a lot of porn but I didn't think that he had paid for sex before.

"Everyone has feelings, Tony. Whether they want to admit that or not is another story." I groaned. I hate how negative he was at times. I always tried to look at the good in life because it tends to make me feel better. I'd really like to think that the guy on the street has a heart. I'm sure he does! He's human for god's sake. 

"He sells his body for money, Steve. If you're looking for a companion, you're looking in the wrong place." Tony said as he looked over at the waitress serving other tables.

"Why don't you worry about where you're looking instead of me, okay? I'm going to find him tonight and see if he isn't busy." I scoffed and finished my food. Tony left before me, leaving me alone at my table. We had come in our separate cars (which was a good thing because I definitely did not want to be seen with him).

I got up, paid the bill and left a tip for my waitress. As I walked to my car, I looked across the street and sighed. It wasn't promised that he would be there and I would look like a fool for wasting my time. He had the most beautiful face though. I had to see it up close. I got into my car and drove to my apartment which wasn't very far from the diner. The silence of my apartment haunted me. I was always alone and I hated every second. I wanted his company so badly. I sat on my couch and turned on the tv to some random channel.

I thought about how lovely his moans must be- how soft his skin is. How amazing he would feel beneath me. How his eyes would look as he sucks my dick. He must look so gorgeous all spread out on silk sheets. I had a few silk sheets from my art practice. We draw female models on silk for a project but it was nothing compared to drawing a man. So many muscles and curves. I found myself palming my crotch through my jeans. I couldn't help but get hard at the thought of him.

I shuffled my jeans and boxers off onto the floor and stroked my dick at a steady pace. God- it felt so good to think about him. How good his ass would feel. How amazing his moans would sound as I fuck him. My chest heaved up and down, I was out of breath, so close to cumming. My dick was red, twitching with the need to cum. I groaned loudly and arched my back as I came.  _Fuck- all over my new jeans,_

I took a shower, changing my clothes into my nicer ones. I put my jeans and dirty boxers into the washer and looked at the time. It was already 5 pm. I wanted to go look for that guy a little bit later into the night but I'm sure that he won't mind. I combed my hair and sprayed myself lightly with Axe. I really hope I make a good impression. I had $250 for him and another $100 in the bank if that wasn't enough for him. I know what you're thinking- $350 for someone's company? You're damn right.

I grabbed my phone and walked to my car, driving to the street where I first saw him. I parked by the curb (thank god there weren't any parking meters down here because those things are a curse.) I looked around, not seeing anyone on the street except for a few kids skateboarding. I sighed and leaned against my car, looking at my phone just in case someone thought I was out of place. I would rather look lost than look like a creep.

"Hey, honey. Lookin' for some fun?" My head snapped up and I frowned out of the pure reaction of it not being the guy I saw. It was a man though, shorter than me with salt and pepper hair. I shook my head and bit my lip. He took a few more steps towards me and chuckled. He must've thought that I was looking for someone.  _He's correct._ He turned to walk away but I cut him off. 

"Wait- I am. I'm just looking for a certain person. No offense- I've just had my eye on him." I chuckled nervously and looked him over. He was in pretty good shape for being an older man. He nodded and smirked. I'm sure that a lot of people say that they want a certain person. I'm not the only one.

"I get it, hun. Who did you have in mind?" He smacked his gum waiting for my reply. How do I explain this to him without sounding like a creep?

"Uh, I actually don't know his name. I-I know what he looks like though if that helps any?" I stuttered like an idiot. I was so nervous. I probably look like a fool already and I hadn't even seen him yet.  The man didn't reply, instead, he just waited for me to give my description of him. "He's got long brown hair, dresses nicely? He was out here yesterday and he caught my eye." I looked down at my feet, too ashamed to admit that I stared at him from traffic. I sound like a stalker for god's sake.

"That sounds like Bucky. Let me call him for you." He said as he turned around and made a phone call. He walked away but I could still hear the most of what he was saying.

"There's a guy on the corner by the shop that wants you- yeah. You should get down here- yeah, I'll tell him." He ended the phone call and turned back to me with a smile. "He's on his way. I hope you don't mind waiting a little bit longer. He wants to get dolled up for ya'." I felt my cheeks get hot. I assume that's what all sex workers do when they get a call but I can't imagine what he's going to wear just for me.

"Thank you, it means a lot. Can I buy you a coffee or something?" I asked motioning to the shop that we were in front of. He nodded and walked with me into the store. He ordered a tea and a doughnut, sat down at a table and went through his phone. He slid his phone towards me and smirked.

"Here's his number if you ever want him again. Just don't blow up his phone. If he doesn't answer your phone call, text him what day/time you want him and he'll reply when he's not busy." He informed me of Bucky's hours and what he asks in return for payment. I quickly took my phone out and added his number to my contacts. Before long, I saw him walk through the door and my heart sank.

He was absolutely stunning. His hair was in a messy bun, he was wearing a black hoodie and baggy sweatpants, and Nike slides with socks. I couldn't even complain about anything because he had me hooked. If I didn't know any better, I would've let my jaw drop like in the cartoons.

"Hi, handsome. I'm Bucky and you are...?" He dragged out the last word as he extended his hand for a handshake. I swallowed hard and shook his hand. I was so nervous, I didn't want to make a mistake.

"I'm Steve and it's a pleasure to meet you." I tried to hide my red cheeks but there was absolutely no way of hiding them. I cleared my throat and bit my lip. His voice was like heaven to my ears.

"If it's a pleasure to meet me I can't imagine what we're doing later will be to you." He smirked and I swear my legs turned to jello. I felt like I was going to melt into a puddle on the spot. I stood up and realized how short he was compared to me. I looked down at him and watched as he closed his eyes and let out a low groan. _Is that a size kink I sense?_

"We're gonna have some fun tonight. Let's go, yeah? You have me for as long as you want me tonight, big boy." and with that, I walked him to my car and drove him to my apartment.


	2. The art and Artist

_Steve's POV:_

 

Bucky seemed to like my apartment for the most part. His eyes lit up when he saw my blank canvases. They were put in the corner of my living room. I meant to put them in my art room but I got a little lazy and decided to put them in the corner. He ran his fingers through his hair and turned around to look at me.

"Are you an artist?" He asked motioning to the blank canvases. I looked over at them and sighed with a smile.

"Yeah, but those are supposed to be in my art room. I just haven't had much inspiration lately. Until now." I walked over to them, picking them up and walked to my art room down the hall. Bucky followed me curiously. I opened the door, took a few steps and set the canvases down next to my desk. I turned around to see Bucky looking around the room in awe. He looked like a child in a candy shop with $100 to spend.

"Why is there a bed in your art room?" He asked as he raised his brow. Before I could reply, he smirked and chuckled. "Are those silk sheets?" I couldn't even form words. He was so incredibly hot. He licked his lips and took his hoodie off, laying it on my desk chair. He wasn't wearing anything underneath the hoodie. His body was sculpted, perfect. So many muscles and curves. I was practically drooling at the sight in front of me.

"There's a bed because sometimes I have people model for me. The silk sheets are kinda my aesthetic." I spoke with a confident voice. I was not about to look stupid in front of him. I couldn't let him think I was a stuttering idiot. He took a few steps to get closer to me and ran his hand down my chest holding it on the center of my abdomen. He spoke seductively as he made eye contact with me.

"Are you going to draw me like one of your french girls, Jack?" I thought I was going to collapse. His voice was so smooth and seductive. He could have me wrapped around his finger if he wanted. I rested my hands on his waist and leaned down to his ear.

"I can if you want me to, Angel." I felt him shudder against my body. He gripped my shirt in his hands taking a deep breath.

"Well, let's get to it." He pulled away and started to undress. He took his slides and socks off, his sweats. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw what he was left wearing. It was one item of clothing but it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen someone wear in my life. Black lace panties with a floral design. They were tight against his skin, accentuating his curves and muscles. His bulge was noticeable and I tried not to faint.

"Y-you can pose however you want to. I'll try my best to capture all your beauty." I stuttered and hated myself for it. I grabbed my easel and a blank canvas. I sharpened my pencil, putting my stool in front of my canvas. I watched as he rolled over the silk sheets like a God. He looked like pure sex. "We haven't talked about a price yet but I'll give you the drawing if you want and the $350 I was ready to pay you beforehand," I spoke as I watched him choose a pose to stick with. 

"Let's not talk about price until you're nice and satisfied with my job, hmm?" He grinned at me. He laid on his stomach, legs spread apart just enough to make me melt. He propped himself up on one elbow leaving his other arm in front of him. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand. His hair fell perfectly around his face. His lips were moist from him licking them.

"Right, just stay like that until I say otherwise." I started to sketch his outline. Thick thighs, full ass, sculpted shoulders, plump lips, ocean blue eyes. They had me hooked like a fish. I could barely take my eyes off of him in order to sketch. He was a masterpiece all by himself. I couldn't believe that he was laying on my silk sheets, posing for me to draw.

"Ooh, I sense a dominant side to you. You let that out often?" He questioned.

"I haven't been laid in over a year-" I stopped myself before I could even finish that sentence. I must look pathetic now.

"I get laid every single night. It's not all it's cracked up to be, trust me on that one." He sighed and studied my body with his eyes. I wasn't hard, not yet. I was close though. It was such a sexy sight in front of me. All of him almost naked, spread out for me.

"I'm sure if you got with the right person, it would be a different story," I said, started to sketch his face.  _That gorgeous face._

"Sex has lost its pizazz for me. It's nothing like when I was 18. Going to parties, fucking every guy in sight, getting drunk and regretting everything in the morning. Those were the good days. But now? I just lay down and take it. There's no enjoyment for me anymore. I'm not the one that's supposed to be pleased, anyway." He scoffed at the last part. I couldn't believe that he was opening up to me like this.

"You deserve to be pleased like the king that you are. You're absolutely stunning. I wish I could have you every day because I would show you that there's enjoyment in everything. Not just sex. Like listening to your favorite song while you make breakfast or having a hot bath with takeout afterward. There are more ways to get pleasure out of this world than just with what's between our legs." I sounded like a complete nerd but I was head over heels for this guy and nothing could stop me.

"You could just say 'cock'. It's not that hard." He chuckled and smirked. "Don't you even say it. I know you're thinking it!" He laughed and it was like music to my ears.

"Hey, all I was going to say was 'okay' but if you want me to say cock then I will. Such a dirty mouth you have." I shook my head and muttered under my breath hoping that would tease him. 

"You should see what I do with it." He retorted and winked at me. I swear to god I'm going to drop dead. It was time that I started to play his game. This verbal teasing was getting me hot and bothered. I decided to see what made him tick. I continued to sketch his body, acting like the words I were saying weren't affecting me.

"I'd love to see those baby blues of yours looking up at me as you suck my cock-" I licked my lips and lowered my voice to make him pay attention to every word that left my lips. "You'd like that wouldn't you, Angel?" I noticed him swallow hard and shift against the bed. "You want me to fuck that gorgeous face of yours? Make you drool all over yourself?" I looked up and made eye contact with him. He was speechless. I smirked and grabbed my paints and brushes.

"Fuck." I heard him groan under his breath. He was grinding against the bed, desperate for attention. That's how I wanted him. I wanted to see what this artwork had in store for me. I wanted him to get pleased this time. It was his time to feel good.

"Go ahead, touch yourself, baby. Make yourself feel good. I want you to feel good." I wanted to praise every single inch of that man. I watched as he went to take off his panties. "No- keep those on. That's all I ask. Keep those on and you can do whatever you want." I studied his every move as he stroked his cock under the lingerie. He stayed on his stomach, his arm no longer supporting him. He rubbed himself against the bed, sweet moans escaping his lips.

"You look so good for me like this. Touching yourself to my words. You look so needy right now, so precious. Put your ass in the air for me, baby. Yeah- just like that. Fuck- you look so hot right now. I wish you could see yourself. No wonder everyone wants a piece of you. You're goddamn incredible." My cock was straining against my jeans so I decided to join him in touching myself. I unzipped my jeans and pulled down my boxers.

"Please don't stop-" He moaned so desperately my cock twitched at the words. I stroked myself at a slow pace to make sure that he was the first to cum. "Ah- fuck." he was panting. I got up and took my jeans off, leaving my boxers on. I threw my shoes and socks elsewhere in the room. I walked over to him and gently shoved him onto his back.

"You're being such a good boy for me, Bucky. I love it. Spread your legs for me- just like that. Such a good boy." I praised his every move. I got between his legs on my knees and lifted his hips onto my thighs.I pulled him out of the panties just enough so that I could work my magic. I stroked his cock a few times before licking the tip. His hips bucked into the air. "Easy, baby," I spoke softly. I sucked on the head, licking around the corners, swirling my tongue around the base before taking his cock all the way. I felt it hit the back of my throat and moaned. I pulled off with a line of spit leading from my bottom lip to the base of his cock.

"What a pretty sight you are." He let out a huff of air. His fingers found their way to my hair and tugged. I kitten licked the head of his cock and pumped from base to tip. I could tell he was close before his breathing became more rigid and harsh.

"You gonna cum? Yeah? Be a good boy for me and cum." I bit my lip and squeezed his cock tighter as I started a faster pace. Within the next minute, he came undone. Cumming all over his stomach and chest. What a piece of art. He took a deep breath and whimpered. His body went limp. That was probably the best orgasm he's had in a long time.

"Oh my god- that was amazing." he wiped the cum off of his stomach with his index finger and licked it clean.  _How does he keep getting hotter every ten minutes_? I smirked and grabbed his thighs with force.

"Oh, I'm not done with you- back on all fours. Ass in the air." I ordered him around because I thought he might like to see more of my dominant side. I took his underwear off and threw them aside. He spread his legs wide open, leaving himself completely vulnerable to me. I ran my hands over both cheeks of his ass, giving one a smack. He moaned and arched his back even further causing his ass to come closer to me.  _So needy._

"Please do that again- harder." He practically begged. I smacked his ass again. Both cheeks, one at a time. My handprints were left in his skin temporarily. "Again." He mewled. I put my arm around his waist to hold him in place. I focused on one cheek this time, smacking it repeatedly. I then focused on the other one, making it just as red as the other one. "Fuck, baby." He moaned louder this time, with a gasp as I smacked his ass one more time.

I got up and walked out of the room, and into my bedroom. I went through my shirt drawer and grabbed my lube. I quickly made my way back to Bucky and smirked when I walked in to see him looking at his drawing.

"It looks amazing," He said with a smile. "I was just thinking... we haven't even kissed yet." He spoke up and I was instantly upset with myself that I hadn't even kissed him. I pulled him to me and kissed him with passion. Our tongues ran over each other with such desperation. I wanted to be inside that perfect ass of his so badly. His hand reached down and took a hold of my cock. I pushed his hand away and spoke against his lips.

"No, I wanna finish inside you." I needed to feel him around my cock, to watch his face as I pound into him. He was in for one hell of a ride. He agreed to my condition and walked back to the bed, bending over and sticking his ass in my direction. "On your back." He complied and rolled over onto his back, spreading his legs once again.  _What a good boy._

"Fuck me like the little slut I am." He emphasized 'little slut' and it drove me right through the roof. I put a squirt of lube in the palm of my hand and stroked my cock, coating it as even as possible. I lined myself up with his ass and slowly pressed in. He gasped and gripped the sheets. "I want you to fucking pound me." He encouraged the dominant side of me every chance he got.

"Don't worry, I will. Your ass is going to be sore tomorrow." I chimed into his mouthing off. I was halfway in when I decided to pull back and thrust back in. His mouth dropped open, letting out a strained groan.  _What a fucking sight._ I slammed back into him, holding his waist to keep him in place. He moaned so loud that I'm pretty sure the neighbors heard it. "Fuck- you feel so fucking good," I grunted as I continued my hard and heavy pace. The sound of skin slapping against each other and moans filled the room. The smell of sex was thick in the air.

"Ugh, yeah j-just like that. Fuck my ass," He panted heavily still gripping onto the silk sheet. Sweat dripped from my forehead and onto his body, creating small pools of it on his stomach. This was the best sex of my life. "Harder," He begged. I took a tighter grip on his waist and thrusted as hard as I could into him, stretching his hole. He threw his head back and gasped, moaning with every thrust. "I fucking love your cock- it fills me up so fucking good." He arched his back and bit his lip. The sheets were a mess, just like us. 

"We need t-to do this again sometime," I groaned, keeping my pace hard and steady. I loved the way he felt around me, tight and warm. Bucky shut his eyes tightly, scrunching his nose as he gritted his teeth. Deep groans and grunts came from him and it was enough to drive me over the edge. I wasn't paying attention to the time at all but it felt like I was fucking him forever.  _God, I wish._ It was probably 15 minutes if I had to make a guess. Everything felt so fucking amazing. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum," I panted over him, holding myself in place as I climaxed. We both tried desperately to catch our breath.

"I usually don't let guys cum in my ass but I guess you're worth it, Picasso." He laughed. I shook my head and allowed myself to collapse next to him. "I agree that we should do this again." He looked over at me and sat up to look at me. "Is it okay if I take a shower? We can take one together to save water if you want." He teased. I sat up and laughed.

"Yeah, it's the first door on your right." I got up with him and escorted him to the bathroom. I didn't know if he was like me and liked really hot showers or not so I started the water at a medium warmth and allowed him to change it if he wanted. I grabbed my washcloth and began to wash myself. I examined his body as he washed his hair in front of me. Soapy bubbles ran down his body, his eyes were closed.  _God, I wish I could draw in the shower._ "This might be a weird question but could I take some pictures of you sometime for art purposes?" I rubbed the back of my neck, expecting him to be grossed out by the idea.

"Sure, Picasso. I'll take that one you did tonight as payment. Don't worry about paying me because I had a great night. I don't want to be paid." He rinsed his hair out and slicked it back out of his face. "I think I'm gonna call you that from now on. It fits you." He said as he pulled me under the water and kissed me.

"I guess I should call you Angel since it fits you perfectly." He blushed and turned around to turn the water off. I let him step out first and grab a towel wrapping it around himself. It hung beautifully on his hips. I followed his lead and walked into my room to grabbed a new pair of boxers and sweats. I heard Bucky in the other room putting on his clothes, groaning here and there. "I'll take you out to dinner tomorrow night if you're not busy." I smiled at him from the doorway.

"You have to book me, remember?" He reminded me of what he does for a living and I couldn't help but frown. I know that it's his chosen way of life but I wanted him all to myself. I wanted to get to know him more and learn about all his little things that make him who he is. "I'll make sure that I'm available from 7-12. How's that sound?" He added. I nodded and faked a smile even though I was genuinely hurt.  _Good going Steve, you have a crush on a prostitute._

"Sounds good, I have your number so I'll text you tomorrow about it." I cleared my throat and walked into the art room to grab the drawing. I grabbed a sharpie and signed the bottom of it then handed it to him. "I'm always happy to do more whenever you're available." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Picasso." and with that, he left my apartment. I felt empty inside. I felt so stupid that I could let myself get attached to someone so easily and quick, especially a sex worker. He has sex with multiple people a day and I want him all to myself. I'm such an idiot. I'm going to take him to dinner tomorrow and want him even more. I don't know why I did that to myself. I don't regret what we did because it was one of the best experiences of my life. It was like something straight out of a movie- but I can't help but think that I'm going to regret my feelings for him later on. 


End file.
